Truth or Dare
by OUATfanfictioncreations
Summary: Emma, Killian, Tink, Neal, Rumple and Belle have a little fun one night down at the Rabbit Hole. Written as a Round RRobin game in our FB Group OUAT Fanfiction and Creations! All contributing authors listed inside. Cover made by Emilie Brown COMPLETE


Truth or Dare

By: SNAPEGIRLKMF, FAERIETALES4EVER, NARNIANGRIFF23, 23A, RAZIOUAT, 1AWKWARDTURTLE, CJ Moliere

One night at the Rabbit Hole, Emma and Bae met Killian and Tink for a hand of poker and some drinks during Happy Hour. They spent about an hour and a half playing and eating hot wings, curly fries, and pretzels with cheese dip and drinking the half price Blue Moons before Emma grew bored and challenged them all to a game of Truth or Dare.

"The way you play it is like this-you give the person on your left the option to answer a question with either the truth . . .and take a drink of beer, or he can refuse and choose Dare . . . and have to do something you tell him to, but nothing really crazy or dangerous, but it can be a little embarrassing. We'll play for an hour or so . . .it'll be fun! What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me. I was losing," Bae agreed.

"I don't see why not," Tink said. "Could be interesting."

"Sure, love," Hook nodded. Since he'd done almost everything, he fogured this game wouldn't hold too many challenges for him. "Okay. You start, Swan."

Emma looked at him, since he was the person to the left of her. Then she asked him, "Truth or Dare, What's the stupidest thing you ever did when you got drunk, Hook?"

The pirate coughed, "Are you sure you want to know the answer, love?"

Emma punched him lightly "You can either tell me the truth or you can take a dare. What's it gonna be?"

Hook bit his lip and quirked an eyebrow at her, "You _sure_ you wanna know lass?" he repeated. "I'm a pirate; I've been pretty rogue."

Emma smirked and rolled her eyes, "Answer the question Killian. Or are you afraid of a little dare?" she taunted, knowing he could never back down from a challenge.

Killian raised a rakish eyebrow, "Well, then if you must know." he stated with a slight nonchalant shrug and a sly grin. A twinkle in his eye before he leaned in closer to her acting suave, "I'd have to say the Stupidest thing I'd ever done whilst drunk was letting a mysterious blonde haired lass I once met in a tavern get away from me." Grinning lopsidedly.

"...Really? You haven't done anything crazier?" Emma asked slightly blushing and also a bit shocked Hook hadn't said something crazier. "Well...There was that time...when I danced around the boat in only my undergarments. and sang a few songs." Hook replied

"But... I mean, how can I do anything crazier then letting this woman go? I wonder sometimes if I'll ever run into her again."  
Emma sighed with relief. So he didn't know it was her. They hadn't changed the past too much. But... was that really the craziest? On second thought, she didn't want to know. "Next!" she cut him off.

Hook looked over at Tink, who was to the left of him. "Okay, lass. My turn to ask you something. If you could tell that uptight Blue Fairy anything before she banished you, what would it be? Truth or Dare?"

Tink looks at him blinking for a minute, a bit wary and looks about. Before giggling a little thanks to the drinks they'd been having. "Um Truth. I would say: How do you even know what love can or can't do to a dark heart? You've never been in love." She's shouting now. "I bet you barely know what love is!"

Everyone applauded, knowing full well that as nice of a front as the conniving Queen of the Fairies put up, her heart might as well me black as midnight. "Good one Tink," Bae called, slapping his friend a high five.

The fairy laughed, "Thanks Bae. Okay, your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Bae said confidently as he sipped on his drink.

Tink smiled sassily, "Go up on stage and sing 'Send Her My Love'." She knew he still had a thing for Emma and that was one of the songs he used to play for her.

Hook laughed. "Bae, you can't sing!"

"Better than you, Killian! Especially when you're drunk!" Neal smirked. Then he rose to his feet and appropriated the mike on stage by the bar and began belting out the tune by Journey . . . and he looked right at Emma as he did so. He came down off the stage stumbling on his feet to stand in front of Emma. Continuing trying to sing the Journey song in his best voice. But only a high pitch voice exited his mouth. Making everyone in the bar groaning of his singing. As the song continued he started stumbling over the words.

Til Emma reached up to take the mike from him. "Stop singing you gonna get us killed," she laughed.

"Hey at least I tried!" Bae protested. He intended to sing it again when he wasn't half gooned and hoped by then it wouldn't sound like a cat being strangled.

Emma smiled despite herself, thoroughly amused as they headed back to their seats. The crowd didn't dare to throw anything in that direction. Even tipsy and drunk they knew better. She laughed warmly, "Yeah ok come on. Whose next?" she asked.

"You...truth or dare?" Bae replied, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Emma's gaze shifted back and forth, "Well um.."

Right before she could answer there was a voice behind them "Mind if we join your little game?"

"Uh...", Emma looked up at Rumpelstiltskin and Belle standing over them. "Guys, what do you say?" she asked, glancing between the newcomers and her friends.

"Of course love, new players always accepted," Hook shrugged while he poured her a cup of bubbling ale. "How about it blue eyes"? "What's it to ya?" "Truth or dare?" Hook asked as liquid flowed over the brim of the cup.

Belle sat down next to Bae with Rumple next to her left. Taking the cup of beer from Hook then placed it back down. Still not trusting anything given by Hook. "Umm Truth, I guess," she answered.

Bae smiled at her. "Are you and Papa going to give me a brother or sister?"

Rumple almost choked on his beer. "Bae!" he gasped. "Well?" his son demanded. "Are you?" Belle looked at him sweetly. "Of course we are. As long as nothing else interrupts us . . . like crazy witches kidnapping my husband and holding him hostage and torturing him." She looked at her husband. "Your turn, sweetheart. Truth or Dare?"

The sorcerer gulped, Belle really wanted to have kids with him? The cowardly Dark One? It sure looked like it. He'd have to ask her about that later. Right now he swallowed his fear and took her hand, returning her smile, "Truth."

Belle grew thoughtful for a moment. Thinking wither to ask an easy one or an interesting one. Moments later, a light lit her eyes. "Alright, if you were… hmm… stuck on a nice, non-creepy shadow-free, _normal_ tropical island and you could only bring one thing what would it be?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes She was going for what would hopefully be a fun one.

"Well dearie, I'd bring you of course!" Rumple replied quickly, not even having to think about the answer.

"Not really what I meant," Belle layughed and kissed him lightly, "but okay."

Rumple smiled before turning to Emma "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare"  
"Get back together with my son."

Emma almost choked on her ale, "Umm… it's not that easy…" she replied slowly, giving Hook a quick look before Baelfire caught her.

"Why not dearie?" "Isn't it love you feel for my dear son or has another man hooked your heart?" the former spinner questioned playfully.

Emma hid her face in her beer, mumbling into her cup.

Rumplestiltskin taunted, "Speak up dearie we cant hear you!"

Emma glared at him after lifting her head up from the cup in her hand. "I'm not answering that Gold."

Rumple frowned. That was not what he wanted to hear. He didn't want his son to lose Emma to the pirate the way he lost Milah to him...not that she was much of a loss since she abandoned their son and made them believe she was dead.

"Come on Emma...don't leave us hanging." Bae prodded.

She slammed her mug down, "Alright! The reason I'm not ready to answer is because we need to spend more time together first!" Happy?" she grumbled

Neal smiled. So there was hope for him after all. She was just taking it slower this time and he would have to too if he wanted to keep her.

"Fair enough, dearie," Rumple replied.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Then she looked at Bae. "You asked me before all the stuff went down with Pan and Zelena to meet you at Granny's for lunch. I never made it." Actually she'd chickened out. But this time she wouldn't. "So . . .I owe you a date, Cassidy. Tomorrow, 12 PM at the diner."

Bae grinned. "Okay, Em. I'll be there. Will you?"

She nodded. "Yes. I will." Her son believed in happy endings and second chances and she thought it couldn't hurt if she did too. Then she drank her beer.

"Okay guys, that was fun. Let's call it a night. And maybe a cab too, so we're not all falling down and passed out in the street." And everyone laughed.


End file.
